Just Let Me Go
by Hitomisure
Summary: How Kakashi convinces Sasuke to stay with him and doesn't run wildly to get killed by his older brother. For KakaSasu fan.


**Fanfiction**

**Project : Naruto**

**Just Let Me Go**

Everything's so silent all around a standing figure. He slowly sneaked through the dark forest. Shadow helped hiding his track perfectly. A sharp black weapon was out and held tightly in his hand. He's ready and his target's just in the right place. Tonight, everything would end. His life would finally be free from this long avenge.

But, the god just didn't take his side. In a second his target's red eyes laid on him, everything suddenly turned black. But, he didn't feel the hard ground as he expected. Something soft and warm wrapped around him before his consciousness would completely disappeared.

"You come as I expect, Kakashi-san." The target with red eyes said coldly and calmly.

"And, I'm glad that I do. At least, before your brother would do anything stupid." The called _Kakashi-san_ said with serious face and stood aggressively in front of the said _brother_.

"Foolish brother……He never learns and would never be anything more than that."

"You're the cause, Itachi. Why'd you do that? You just only did that for that stupid power? Then, why wouldn't you just kill Sasuke along with the others in your clan."

"I don't have time to talk with you."

Itachi just politely side-stepped the topic and the white smoke popped besides him. His partner, Kisame, had just waited too long.

"We meet, again Kakashi-san. May we've some great battle, again?" A big shark blade was out and pointed at the Konoha ninja.

"I don't think so. It's not the right time and we both know it."

The leaf ninja said calmly but he pushed his headband up, revealing his red Sharingan. Though, he said that, it didn't mean the other would really obediently leave.

"Let's go, Kisame. We'll be late….."

The silent older Uchiha said and turned to walk away. He didn't finish his sentence as he didn't want to reveal the reason and where they would have to go after they had failed to get their target, a demon boy.

The shark blade was unwillingly kept in its place. Its owner frowned but didn't say anything. With a pop of smoke, they're gone and left only two Konoha ninjas behind.

Kakashi stayed in the same place for a few minutes and made sure they were really gone. He sighed when they wouldn't come back and stabbed his back. He turned around and gently held his unconscious student up in bridal style.

"Please, just don't hurt and torture your little brother, anymore. He's hurt more enough to be the last one of the Uchiha clan." He pleaded softly before disappeared in a pop of smoke.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The black eyes opened widely and looked shockingly at the dark wooded-ceiling. It wasn't even a thing in his room. The last place he remembered surely wasn't any stranger's room. So, where's he, now? And the most important thing, why's he still alive? It's not he expected to be killed under his brother's hand but it's a possible thing. His cruel and bloody brother……

"Itachi!!"

The boy suddenly slid off the bed and rushed to the door within a second his mind thought of that word. But, he never reached the door as a big hand suddenly grasped his right wrist and yanked him back. He automatically reached behind for his weapon but it found none. Someone had taken his back pack away!

He immediately turned to look but he saw only the hard strong clothed chest while he's hugging tightly. He tried to struggle but those arms just got tighter till he's nearly breathless.

"L….Let me go, you bastard! I have to go to him! I have to get him before he'd run away!!"

"Calm down, Sasuke!! He's already gone! It's useless, though you chase after him, right now!!"

"No!! I just had met him! I finally found him!! I have to go and kill him!!!"

The struggling one just hit the chest and tried to get free. The young Uchiha did know that it's his own teacher but he didn't care. He just wanted to get away and kill his brother.

"Let go!!"

"No! Just stop it already!!"

A big hand slapped the young face with impatient words. The boy suddenly frizzed and looked shockingly at the older face. Normally, the Jounin wasn't a thin patient type but his reckless student just provoked him. And, he had to bring him back to his sense before he jumped to death. Why he didn't see that it's useless? Why he didn't see that he never won his own big brother? Why he didn't just shove avenge and hatred away!!

"No, I won't!!"

It's surprised that Sasuke wasn't give in but Kakashi already expected that. He quickly shoved him on the bad. His big hand grasped the Genin's two wrists and bounded them over his hothead. His free hand blocked the right knee that shoved up for kicking him.

"Why won't you just let me go!!?" Sasuke shouted in his teacher's face.

"And, let you get killed? I don't think so!!" Kakashi just turned back in the same way.

"I can fight!! I have to!! Why won't you see that it's the rarest chance for me to get him!!"

"And, why won't you see that you're still weak!! You didn't even know I had followed you. I was the one who knocked you out!! You think you can kill him while you can't ever step across me!?"

Kakashi's voice was so tight with anger. Sasuke's speechless as he never saw his sensei this furious. But, he still didn't want to give in and accepted that the other was right. He's the Uchiha and would never let anything go till the end. Till he died……

"But, I have to……I live for it……It's my destiny…………If I can't do it, my life's just worthless. I would be nothing……...That bastard let me live for doing that!!"

His last sentence suddenly raised up and was strong. The bloody Sharingan eyes shinned through the dark of the room. Yet, the hot tears rapidly slid down along the angry face. He tried to struggle, again and moved his lags but they're pinned by the bigger ones and body.

"You can't believe that, Sasuke. It's not true."

Though, the Jounin's voice was suddenly soft, it's strong. He gently touched the young wet face. The boy could only look surprisingly at him. He didn't understand why his sensei suddenly was calm and didn't say anything in furiousness.

"But, it's….You don't have to baby sooth me. You just don't know anything. You never get through anything like me."

The Uchiha snapped and snored. He knew it's useless to struggle, so he stopped, though he still was furious that he couldn't go out and killed the murderer of his clan.

"You're the one who don't know anything, Sasuke. You think after I live this long and in this position, I would neither lose nor want to kill someone real bad?" _'You never know how much pain I have to life with this Sharingan eye.'_

"Maybe, you've but it's your business. I don't have any interest to understand. My pain's mine and I'm the one who's holding it. You can't change or help me with anything."

He started to feel angry, again. He would never admit or accept that he's weak and asked for the other's help.

"Nope, I think I can, at least, make sure that you don't' rush recklessly to your brother and get yourself killed, again." His two-tone eyes showed only sincere, though he smirked mildly.

"How?"

The boy just asked nearly in challenge tone and glared at the other. His red eyes turned back to normal black. They suddenly looked shockingly when a pair of lips suddenly touched his.

"I'll make you don't want to leave."

"Like hell I'd love someone like you! Let me go!!"

Sasuke snapped and looked angrily at the kisser. He tried to struggle, again. He never expected that this man'd use this way to tease him. He surely wasn't too innocent to know what that motion meant. He's going to rape him!! It had to be that reason when this pervert Junin always walked after him in every chance and kept watching his back.

"Calm down, Sasuke! I'd never do such a thing to you!" He tried to calm the panic boy down. "Honestly, Sasuke, I mean it. Though, you don't love me, I'll always stay by your side and wait. At least, you'd know you're important to someone."

"Like it's true. You're just messing with me, perv. Trust you? Don't kidding me. You can't help me with anything."

"I can. I can make you become stronger by teaching you but not for kill your brother."

"I can kill whoever I want." He said and looked away. His tears of hatred slid down when he thought about his older brother.

Though, the boy bitterly said that, the Jounin did know he only targeted his brother. The young Uchiha was really stubborn and he knew he couldn't change him. So, he'd do whatever he could.

"You're really stubborn but I'm serious. I really love you, Sasuke. You don't have to love me back but just remember that I do, alright?"

"That's one of my best parts and I surely never love you."

"It's OK. As long as, you don't leave and let me stay by your side and help you. I'm your teacher, after all." He sincerely smiled as he did know it's not the time to tease or the boy would push him off more than he already did.

Sasuke just snored and shifted his wrists and legs a bit as they started to get numb under Kakashi's heavy weight. He stayed silent and looked hesitantly a few seconds before he said. He wasn't used to ask something from the other. Yet, he said more like an order.

"Let go; my wrists and legs start to get numb. Besides, I don't want you to steal my kiss while I'm in this off-guard position."

Kakashi couldn't help to laugh softly and mumbled sorry while his eyes kept starting at his student carefully that he'd run away or not. He silently sighed when the young one just glared coldly at him and moved up to sit against a big pillow.

"I guess you won't let me go back to my apartment, right? You're too paranoid." The young master of Sharingan frowned and looked annoyingly at his teacher.

"It can't help that you're naughty and love to run away." The man just teased and playfully pulled to boy down to lay besides him, ignoring his angry words.

"Stop it, you pervert! I'm not your toy!"

"C'mon! It's a rare chance that I've you all alone with me, so stay with me, tonight. It's very late and I'm really worried about you." The leaf Junin kissed the black head. Sasuke's scent was like sweat, sun and cold steel.

'_Like I've any choice, you stupid.'_ "Like, I can say 'no' when you already trap me." He snapped and glared down at the arms around his waist and body.

"What a cruel word. I just want to stay with you."

'_Yeah. Yeah, and want to make sure I won't run to that bastard, again. Damn, it's cold around here.'_

Sasuke thought and unconsciously curled against the bigger warm body. Kakashi smiled and hugged him tighter. He honestly was happy that his student stayed and didn't push him off.

"It's only simple and normal hug, so get your mind out of your gutter, pervert!"

The young one hissed and turned to lie on the other side, so his back was against the other. The Juunin just didn't mind and hugged his stubborn boy tighter. He gently kissed the back of his neck and mumbled softly.

"I promise that I won't do anything if that's what you're worried about."

Kakashi soothed gently as the young body was stiffer with the closeness. He nearly forgot that the Uchiha wasn't used to the psychic touch.

He proved his words by covered their body with the white blanket and stayed in that position. He's amused that it took nearly twenty minutes for the Genin to finally relax and let his mind slept.

"I promise that I'll never hurt you and take advantage of you. Love me or not, it's fine as long as you don't leave and let me stay by your side. Have a sweet dream, Sasuke; you really need it."

Kakashi kissed his student's head, again and looked gently at his sleeping clam face. It'd be good if he could see it more often and not in the sleeping time. He thought amusingly before he also let himself fall asleep. This night would be the first and the best one he had ever had.

…**.. . End . ……**


End file.
